1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless base station apparatus and a wireless resource management method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the characteristics of code division multiple access (CDMA) communication systems in recent years, the maximum bit rate has been increased and burst data such as packet data has been increased among data to be handled. Also, the width of variation in bit rate has been increased. A wireless base station is provided with a plurality of wireless resources which are modules for performing wireless communication processing in response to “call”s. Needs for wireless resource capacities have also increased in correspondence with data to be handled.
On the other hand, shared services such as high speed downlink packet access/high speed uplink packet access (HSDPA/HSUPA) for sharing wireless resources by allocating the wireless resources in a certain control cycle in an optimized time-division manner have begun. For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-312739 discloses such a service which sets different numbers of wireless resources according to requests from user terminals instead of securing the same numbers of wireless resources at the time of transmission/reception of data to or from the user terminals.
Since the above-mentioned data and data used in this service are simultaneously supported under the same CDMA system, there is a problem that unless the wireless resources in the CDMA wireless base station are allocated at a high speed in an optimum way, wasteful use of physically-finite wireless resources of the CDMA wireless base station occurs and the efficiency of use of wireless communication sections is reduced. In future, there is a possibility of an increase in demand for transmission/reception of continuous data which needs to be transmitted in real time at a constant bit rate. It is necessary to efficiently use wireless resources of a limited capacity according to the sorts and amounts of data to be handled.